


Honestly, opposites attract

by carolinka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on footballkink2. </p><p>Cristiano is a famous, successful actor and Leo is a businessman living in Madrid. They meet through their sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly, opposites attract

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life other than sitting in front of my laptop and writing these, so I hope you can ignore the errors and enjoy this! :)

Cristiano is one of those people you would despise deeply before you meet them, and then regret hating them until the end of your life. Because these people always look so confident like nothing can touch them, so distant and conceited. You can literally smell the arrogance surrounding these people.

But once you meet them, you see they are quite the opposite. They give everything they have to offer once they feel something for you, they put you before themselves and all you can do is to let them take care of you.

This is why Leo dislikes Cristiano even though he knows he is being prejudiced, but he can’t help it really. 

**

When his son’s teacher calls him to inform that Thiago is being a pain in the ass, Leo wants to bang his head against the wall repeatedly because it’s hard, it’s so fucking hard to be a single father and being have to take care of everything. He doesn’t know what he’d been doing when he didn’t have to spend all of his time on Thiago, when he had Antonella by him.

But of course, he stops pitying himself after a minute and heads over to kindergarten immediately.

As soon as he enters the building he spots Thiago, arms crossed over his chest, pouting. His lower lip is hanging and he looks seriously annoyed. Leo thinks he looks cute like that but he knows he’ll be the one to cheer him up, so he can’t enjoy the view for a long time. Leo walks over him, and sees another little boy sitting across Thiago who looks a lot less annoyed. Curly haired boy is just resting his leg on the seat next to the one he’s sitting on and he’s yawning, occasionally messing with his hair.

Leo raises his brows mildly, he finds it rather amusing that this little boy has his nose up in the air when he’s just five years old. He doesn’t even want to imagine what kind of a person he’ll be when he grows up.

This is why he is not too surprised to see Cristiano Ronaldo rushing towards them in an expensive looking suit and shiny shoes and that he is the father of this child. He looks distressed but it doesn’t do anything to his handsomeness. Every stand remains in place, like everything he has on him. He doesn’t pay attention to Thiago, or Leo, and just goes over his son and kneels in front of him. He is speaking quietly, and Leo doubts he even speaks in Spanish because he understands nothing of his words.

Leo waits patiently until he is finished with talking to his son and feels sorry for the man as the child stubbornly shrugs and looks away from his father. Cristiano, or Ronaldo, whatever, sighs and sets his hand on his son’s leg and whispers a few more words before standing up and Leo truly wonders what he said because little boy’s mood magically changed and now he’s grinning from ear to ear and he grips his father’s hand tightly.

Leo tries not to look harshly at the boy, because this is what boys do and he actually fears that Thiago isn’t totally innocent because if he was, he would be yelling his lungs out by now.

Cristiano clears his throat and flashes him a perfect smile, like he does in magazines. What he says next, catches Leo off the guard. 

“Would you like to join us for dinner?” is the thing Cristiano said to leave Leo in silence. Leo stares blankly at him for a while thinking his ears are misleading him, because why the hell in this world would Cristiano Ronaldo want to have a dinner with them. 

So he is painfully embarrassed when Cristiano clears his throat with a small smile tugging his lips upwards, because he is standing there with his mouth open gaping at the man.

He shakes his head briefly and nods. 

Cristiano has his eyebrows raised because Leo still hasn’t said anything and it’s starting to get weird, but he still says nothing.  
Then Leo clears his throat to say something, or anything. “Yeah, we would love to.”

Cristiano’s smile brightens and for a second, Leo understands why whole world is amazed with him. It must be the smile, Leo thinks.

“Perfect.” he beams. “So my house at seven, if it’s okay with you.” he offers immediately.

Leo shrugs, because honestly, he has nothing to do other than chasing Thiago around the house when he breaks something and watching some football on TV. 

Leo notices Cristiano’s smile falter, probably because he is acting cold but he is still confused about Cristiano’s behaviours. But he feels guilty, because this man is being simply nice, so he asks for Cristiano’s address.

This lifts his mood quickly, and he asks for Leo’s telephone to note it and Leo hands it nonchalantly. He doesn’t comment on the wallpaper of his phone when he lets go of his son’s hand to take it, but Leo notices him become curious about it. Well it’s natural considering he has probably never seen Antonella before, and it’s quite obvious that she is Thiago’s mother.

And Leo is grateful that he doesn’t ask anything despite his curiosity, because Leo really, really doesn’t want to talk about it. 

Ever.

**

After they exchange little awkward smiles, they go their own way.

Leo is at a loss. From the first day he saw Cristiano, he has thought him of a narcissist, arrogant man than the confident, friendly man he met. He realizes what seems like arrogance when you’re far away from him, is actually confidence which Leo envies, because he hardly remembers how it was to believe in yourself, believe that you are worth of something. He was that confident man before Antonella crushed him, and now it just seems like a life away.

He turns back to Thiago and sees he is not in a bad mood anymore. He looks at him questioningly but Thiago doenst notice it so Leo asks, “What’s with that smile little man? You were pretty down when I got there.”

Thiago shrugs his small shoulders and Leo wants to coo and kiss his boy affectionately but this would just embarrass Thiago, so he holds himself back. “We are going out for dinner.” he says.

Leo frowns at that. “You don’t like what I make for you?”

“It depends on what you make Dad.”he says like it should be obvious.

Leo tries to hide his relief because he doesn’t think he could handle it if Thiago didn’t like to spend time with him. “So what is it?” he insists, sitting next to Thiago and he looks up to him. Thankfully his boy is smiling, “It’s going to be different from usual. Don’t you like changes?” he asks.

Leo wonders when his boy started to talk like a grown up. He replies, “Changes can be hard.” But what he actually wants to say is that he hates changes, because it always ends up bad. Then he notices the disappointed expression Thiago wears and quickly adds, “But it’s going to be nice.”

They wander around Madrid for a while and have ice cream thanks to Thiago’s stubborn requests. Then they stop by Leo’s office before they go back to their house because Leo forgot some of his paperwork he would have finished if he didn’t have to pick Thiago but he doesn’t say that to Thiago, one of them suffering is more than enough. Thiago throws his shoes when they get in their house and runs to his room to choose his outfit for tonight. “You’re going to the bath before little man.” Leo yells after him and he sighs when he gets no answer. He slowly walks to Thiago’s room and frowns when he doesn’t see his son. He calls for him with a crack in his voice but he hears nothing so he starts to panic and yells his son’s name again this time looking around himself like crazy to see if his son is playing a joke on him. 

Then he hears the water flow and goes over to bathroom. He opens the door quietly and smiles when he sees him in Barcelona boxers, waiting for bathtub to fill. He remembers he used to wash him last year but now Thiago insists that he is old enough to bath himself. And Leo just didn’t want to upset him when Thiago first told him that. 

Leo warns him to be quick and safe, and leaves the bathroom door open, and he hears his son sigh in defeat, like he is being ridiculous but Leo just doesn’t want to freak out when Thiago doesn’t answer him.

Leo goes to his room then, the room which looks so empty since he doesn’t own much. He loosens his tie and then throws it aside. He places his suit carefully and decides to take a shower himself. When he gets out of shower, he goes to check up on Thiago and he is not surprised to see him playing in the tub. 

“Out, Thiago.” he says sternly and his son sends him a dirty look but he obeys him. He leaves his son alone again and tries to pick an outfit himself. He isn’t sure what kind of clothing would be appropriate, as it’s fucking Cristiano Ronaldo but it still doesn’t take too long until he chooses something. He wears beige pants and a polo shirt and wears his favourite perfume.

They leave the house around 6.30 and Leo is kind of worried that they’ll get lost and be late but they are lucky, so they arrive their destination before time. He stops the car one street away from Cristiano’s home and they wait silently, without exchanging any words because they both don’t want to look too eager.

“Dad?” Thiago whispers and Leo jumps in his seat because he’s been in trance for nearly ten minutes and now they only have like five minutes. He curses silently and starts the car again. They are in front of a huge, tremendous house and he is starting to flip out how they’ll get in, but the gate opens for them.

He parks the car next to shiny black BMW and he checks the time. 19.01.

“Nice.” he thinks and smirks to himself and gets out of car, opening the back door for Thiago to get out too. 

They walk towards the big door and it opens before they get there, revealing a very excited Cristiano, who is wearing a Real Madrid jersey and also a very calm Cristiano with a welcoming smile.

Junior speaks first, “Hello loser.” His voice is high, and his eyes are shining with enjoyment.

Cristiano hisses, “Cris!”

Junior shrugs, “He likes Barcelona.” he says like this should be enough. Leo sees Cristiano grin a little because he actually understands his son.

He sighs, “It doesn’t matter Cris, apologise.” he says, stepping back so they can get in. He pats Thiago’s head lovingly, and puts a hand on Leo’s back for a brief second and Leo feels a heat invading his face as Cristiano smiles, flashing his perfect teeth.

Junior giggles, “I’ll apologise when they win their tenth Champions league.”

Cristiano grins smugly and Leo rolls his eyes at that. “That means you’ll never able to apologise Cris.” he snickers but then adds. “It was a rude thing to say.”

Junior sighs and mumbles a quiet sorry, eyes on the white rug they’re standing on. Cristiano smiles pleased and motions them to his left. They walk to dining room, which Leo finds unnecessary as they always eat in kitchen but he has to admit that Cristiano has a good taste in decoration. 

He tries to look around without seeming too enthusiastic. They sit on the table, kids still bickering while they talk about work, children and even football.

Leo already knew Cristiano was a Real Madrid fan, but he’s a lot more passionate about it than he expects. He is teasing him lightly after he finds out he is a Barcelona fan, just a lot more kindly than his son.

An old lady with red cheeks and wrinkles eyes comes to put their food on table. The lady greets them with a warm smile, her and Cristiano share a few words he can’t make out. 

Cristiano then turns to him, “Would you like some wine, Leo?” he asks and honestly, Leo is surprised that he knows his name because he is pretty sure they haven’t talked before today but he tries to hide his maze and nods.

Talking to him is quite easy and after a while he finds himself talking too much and he blushes because he is probably making no sense, but he blames wine for that.

Then he notices Cristiano hasn’t drunk any and he points it out. Cristiano chuckles, “I prefer not to drink.” he says.  
Leo frowns, and asks, “Never?”

“I haven’t drunk for a long time now.”

Leo doesn’t know why but he thinks Cristiano would tell the reason if he was comfortable with it, so he doesn’t ask about it anymore.

When it’s eleven pm, Leo states they need to get back home and Cristiano offers to drop them off, and Leo agrees quickly because he’s not sober enough to drive, not even close to it. Cristiano calls the kids and tells Thiago that they’re leaving. When they come back, they look tired and dirty and Leo has to sight at that because it means Thiago has to bath again and he might get sick too. And Leo feels his heart fluster when Cristiano smiles at him understandingly.

Cristiano follows Leo’s directions and bring them home before it was 11.30. Thiago is clutching his leg and they smile awkwardly at each other. They start to talk at the same time but Cristiano tells him to go first.

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” he says, and he is pretty damn sure he wouldn’t say this if he wasn’t tipsy. Cristiano laughs and nods. “Me too, Leo. We should do this again soon.”

Leo nods eagerly and Cristiano leaves then.

Leo is in his bed when he realizes Cristiano had no car to bring him back home and he mutters shit but he falls asleep too quickly before he can think through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
